No, Gaheller, las pistolas de rayos no se permiten en el Club
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Recopilación de los retos para el Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Pew, pew, pew!
1. Niña de mami

_Este fic participa en el **Duelo #1** de la Tercera edición del **Club de Duelo** del foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** "._

 _Harry Potter no me pertenece._

* * *

 _Estado de ánimo: Optimismo._

 _Contrincante: Maria Elisabeth Black_

 _Arma: ¡Pistola de rayos Pew, pew, pew!_

* * *

 _ **La niña de mami**_

 _ **...**_

Tres minutos con siete segundos tardó en hacer efecto la poción.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo había sentido cómo le arrancaban la piel a tiras. Los calificaría como los minutos más horribles de su vida; solo esperaba que valiese la pena, pues para dejar la escuela debían tener un buen surtido de productos para abrir el negocio.

—Oh, mierda...

Fue lo primero que escucho tras despertar.

—No me gusta como suena eso. —Frunció el ceño cuando una aguda vocecilla salió de su garganta— ¿Esa es mi voz? ¿Qué le paso a mi voz?

—Creo que tu voz es lo de menos, hermano —dijo su gemelo mirando directamente hacia su pecho.

Fred se llevó las manos allí donde George tenía la vista clavada. Se sentía como que había algo que definitivamente no debía tener; de inmediato toqueteó abajo donde debía haber _algo_ , pero _algo_ había desaparecido.

—Míralo por el lado bueno: Mamá adorará tener otra hija.

 **...**

 _-Fin... Pew, pew, pew!-_

* * *

 ** _Apartado de los descuidos:_** No, George no es un pervertido que quiere tocarle las tetas a su nueva hermana, solo está pensando en que si toma la misma poción las tendrá del mismo tamaño, creo D:


	2. Había una vez una casa

_Harry Potter no me pertenece (Sí, esto es del fandom de HP aunque no lo parezca -_-)_

 _"Este fic participa en el **Duelo #2** -lo que significa que pasé el primer duelo yay! :D- de la Tercera edición del **Club de Duelo** del foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** "_

* * *

 _Personaje de cuentos: **Gretel**_

 _Contrincante: **Pearl Parkinson**_

 _Arma: ¡Catapulta de gatos rabiosos!_

* * *

 _ **Había una vez una casa**_

 **...**

Maldita casa. Inhabitable por donde se mire.

En verano cuesta mantener los muebles en su lugar. Una fina capa de chocolate derretido hace que se deslicen y terminen en lugares inesperados. Podrías estabilizarlos endureciendo el chocolate, claro, pero eso interferiría con la magia estructural.

Hansel fue el listo, el que escogió la herencia de Gringotts. Eran poco mas que niños y como la abuela les había dado a escoger en su testamento, tu, mocosa sensiblera donde las haya, preferiste la casa y por eso te vinculaste mágicamente a ella.

En días como hoy preferirías romper el vínculo que te une con aquella construcción extraña. Dejar que la casa colapse. Es entonces cuando te asalta la nostalgia, los recuerdos de tu infancia con el inconfundible aroma del caramelo fundido, porque eres así: Blanda como el malvavisco de los cojines.

Puedes despotricar contra ella cuanto quieras, pero sabes que no puedes abandonarla.

Porque es tu maldita casa.

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

 **Apartado de los descuidos:** Amo como Gretel tiene una relación amor-odio con su casa xD

Perdón por esta fumada ¡una casa de dulce! ¡ABSURDO! pero hay magos extravagantes que mandan construir su casa enteramente de dulce porque si, porque les sale de ahí. Y no me quiero imaginar con lo que salen los magos árabes hipermillonarios si sus contrapartes muggles son como son (posiblemente casas de dulce sea lo de menos) D:

Como no se si pase a la siguiente ronda después de esto, me despido: Goodbye moonmen D':


	3. Para mamá, Ariana y Agatha

_Harry Potter de Rowling, familia Dumbledore de Rowling. No gano dinero :(_

 _Este fic participa en el **Duelo #1** __de la Cuarta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

* * *

 _Arma: **Personaje adorable (que escupe arcoiris que deja ciego al contrincante).**_

 _Personaje: **Abeforth Dumbledore**_

* * *

 **Para Mamá, Ariana y Agatha**

Mamá, no me gusta Hogwarts.

¿Por qué debo venir?

Albus es un presumido; los otros niños me miran raro y arrugan la nariz cuando paso, dicen que huelo a raro. Ariana nunca pone esa cara cuando estoy cerca y nunca me trata como apestado.

¿Cómo están ella y Agatha. La cuida, o solo se come tus flores? No es su culpa que le guste comerse tus flores. Si yo estuviera en casa podría cuidarlos mejor y la mantendría alejada del jardín.

¿Te llegó la carta del director? porque lo que pone ahí es mentira. Un estudiante mayor quiso meterse conmigo y dijo cosas de papá. Intentó hechizarme, pero yo fui más rápido y le mordí la mano de la varita. Si no hubiera sido por Albus creo que hasta me hubieran expulsado y no es que me queje... prometo no volverlo a morder a nadie si me dejas volver a casa. Las extraño.

Abrazos.

Abe.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Quería escribir a un personaje que, a diferencia del resto, no quiera estar en Hogwarts y como me encanta Abe, pues eso *3*

A ratos creo que me quedó redundante, pero es un niño el que escribe, así que no me estresé mucho con la narración.

Quise profundizar más en el asunto de cómo ve Abeforth lo que hizo su padre, pero no haber espacio. Algún día me enfocaré en esa extraña relación padre-hijo pos-ataque-muggle-whatevah


	4. Imperio de barro

_Este fic participa en el **Duelo #**_ ** _1 de la Quinta Edición_** _ **del Club de Duelo** del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

 **DUELO #1: MATANDO EL AMOR (bien moridamentemuerto muajajajajaj!)**

 **...**

 **Pareja:** Ginny/Harry *D* porque soy muy creativa con las parejas :v

 **Rival:** El amor... er... digo... Griffinn *3*

 **Arma:** ¡Barra golpeadora de parejas felices!

* * *

Disclaimer: Rowling poniendo su pareja dorada a parir piñas, sí, como no... ¿Que eso no califica como disclaimer? me la suda, me la sudan todos ustedes.

* * *

 **Imperio de barro**

 **...**

¿Muere en su primera discusión o cuando ya ni siquiera discuten?

No sabes exactamente en qué momento pasó, cómo fue que murió y si eres la única a la que le sucede. Tus padres llevan juntos y felices toda su vida, todos a tu alrededor parecen tener una vida de ensueño y no puedes evitar pensar que hay algo malo en ti.

¿Eres la única?

¿Él sentirá lo mismo?

¿Será algo temporal?

Quizás, si le das algo de tiempo, vuelva a ser como se supone que ha de ser.

Pero, ¿y si no se trata solo de una fase?

Tienes miedo.

Temes a muchas cosas, en realidad: Temes que tus hijos salgan lastimados; temes que te juzguen tus amigos y familia; temes herirlo porque lo quieres; temes al fracaso. Pero es quizás el miedo a equivocarte y perder lo que tienes el que te obliga a seguir luchando solo para sostener tu imperio de barro.

 **...**


	5. Adiós y gracias por el testículo

_Este fic participa en el **Duelo #2 de la Quinta Edición** del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _DUELO #2: **Cartas al Olvido**_

 _Rolf le escribe una carta a una Lavender muerta._

 _Ménage à trois con **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** y **Fattucchiera** (guiño-guiño)_

 _ **Arma:** Un testículo peludo._

* * *

 _Siriusly, leanlo y luego tengan los ovarios de decirme que en verdad piensan que esto lo escribió Rowling **#OfShittyDisclaimer**_

* * *

 **Adiós y gracias por el testículo**

 **...**

Esta será mi última carta, Lavender.

Verás, hoy murió Snuffles. Ya sabes, ese pequeño testículo peludo que me dejaste cuidando mientras el mundo se nos venía encima.

Yo no lo quise, ni siquiera me agradaba. Y me molestaba que las personas dieran cosas por hecho, sobre mí, en base a mi apellido.

Tampoco entendía cómo cuidar a esa criatura irritantemente rosa, demandante, sin vergüenza y asfixiante —un poco como tú— iba a ser más importante que pelear en una guerra; pero lo hice porque era un niño de segundo año, perdido y asustado que se sentía inútil, ¡Merlin! te juro que si no hubiera sido por ese micropuff y por tu promesa de regresar a por él, me hubiera quedado y probablemente hubiera conseguido que me mataran.

Pero no, lo recibí y lo cuidé bien.

Quiero creer que has venido a por él, que cumplí mi parte.

Cuídalo, por favor.

Rolf.

PD. Mea donde quiere.

 **...**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Apartado de los Descuidos:** Adiós y gracias por el pescado :3

1\. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y #HeadCanonSealOfApproval

2\. En mi head canon Rolf cursaba segundo en el año de los Carrow.

3\. Si, él es menor que Luna varios años #DealWithIt


	6. Un nombre Un objetivo

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _3_ _de la Quinta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

 **Duelo #3: Me partes el alma**

Da Final con: **Druida** y **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**

 **Arma:** Un libro muy gordo y viejo D:

* * *

 _Estúpido y sensual Tom Riddle no es mio, es de Rowling y yo no gano dinero._

* * *

 **Un nombre. Un objetivo.**

 **...**

Un grueso libro de lomo desgastado descansaba en su mesa junto a unos cuantos pergaminos. Un observador casual podría pensar que no había un orden aparente y que el libro de inventario de Borgin&Burkes estaba allí por razones puramente laborales.

Para Tom Riddle, sin embargo, todo estaba donde debía estar y donde debía estar cumplía una función.

Las apariencias lo eran todo.

El libro parecía no haber sido abierto por una página en concreto miles de veces. Una página con un artículo comprado y vendido hacía ya varios años, cuyo dueño original había llamado su atención: Gaunt. Un articulo que le había hablado. Lo había _llamado_.

Pero Tom Riddle no era un hombre que atendiera a impulsos, aún así tampoco era conformista. Trabajaría en silencio hasta que la fruta madura cayera en sus manos cuando pasara casualmente junto al árbol indicado.

Era inmortal, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir tras Hepzibah Smith.

 **...**

 **fin**

* * *

 _APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS:_ Tom Riddle era un poquito maniático y algo obsesivo-compulsivo antes de ser el Voldy que tanto amamos por meter la pata con Harry. Locura de horrocrux, le llaman.

1\. Eso. Quería algo que involucrara parsel porque me gusta el parsel en los fics (y en el canon, pero no se pudo). Hice lo que pude para meterlo ahí a patadas xD

2\. #HeadCanonExplicación Borgin&Burkes tenía un libro de a quién compraba y vendía objetos (al menos los más llamativos) por dos razones: para llevar contabilidad, hombre, que el que sea una tienda de artículos _curiosos_ no la exime de necesitar algo de orden y administración. La segunda es, saber a quién compró un objeto y vendió un objeto oscuro es algo muy bueno cuando quieres chantajear, en plan "Eh, que te puedo echar a los aurores, así que si caigo yo no caigo solo _guiño-guiño_ ", porque tus clientes no son almas de la caridad, precisamente.

3\. Lo de la copa de Hufflepuff fue una sorpresa para Tom así que aprovechó y 2x1

4\. Me pasé con esta nota de autor Dx


	7. Documento Desclasificado

_"Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Quinta Edicióndel Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Duelo #4: Publicítame.**_

 _Producto: **Fantasías Patentadas**_

 _Rival: **Druida**_

 _Arma: El fin del mundo :D_

* * *

 _#SoFuckingWeird #NoSoyRowling #PosMeMato #OfShittyDisclaimer #YoSoloQuieroVerElMundoArder_

* * *

 **Documento Desclasificado**

 **...**

 _ **Año: 72 A.L.**_

 _ **Documento desclasificado: Fragmento 153**_

 _ **Concluido.**_

Los análisis del único fragmento legible que se conserva como testimonio de la época anterior a La Caída del Secreto, hemos encontrado rastros de sustancias ajenas al documento original que entorpecieron su primera lectura.

Se concluye que dicho documento no podía estar vinculado a ningún antiguo miembro de la resistencia pese a lo que se sabía de las inclinaciones políticas de los señores _Weasley & Weasley _y las _«_ _Fantasías_ _Patentadas para mayores de 16 años a prueba de adultos fisgones y mocosos curiosos._ _»_ eran solo publicidad y no contaban con un mensaje encriptado.

Dadas las consecuencias de la errónea interpretación de dicho documento y su importancia para el surgimiento del Estado Mágico Especial se decidió que esta información no puede ser conocida por el público, de modo que la investigación y su contenido serán ocultados en las bóvedas subterráneas de la antigua banca mágica.

Firma.

Inefable Scamander.

 **Fin**

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Oh ¿pero qué puede ser esto? ¿un WI? ¿un EWE? ¿un UA? (ese no que no se puede xD) ¿Canon futurista?

Tenía miedo de publicar esto porque es una cosa rara, pero rara, muy rara, rara de las tierras de rarolandia, pero pues nada, tenía sueño, estaba cansada y me la sudaba todo xD Felicitaciones de antemano a Druida que se que va a ganar porque no hay manera posible que esto gane :D

Yo sé que significa A.L. el A es obviamente de After, el L lo dejaré a su imaginación *3* (como el resto del fic porque #SoyPuraMaldad *3*)


	8. Zp sh klaplulz svz zhschyaz

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

 _ **Duelo#1 De profecías**_

* * *

Personajes involucrados en la profecía: **Cormac McLaggen y Verity**

Oponente: **Cristy1994**

Arma: **Códigos cifrados :D**

* * *

 **Zp sh klaplulz svz zhschyaz, zp uv sv jvuzpnblz klzhwhyljlyau**

 **...**

Atravesó las puertas de Sortilegios Weasley apurado y completamente enloquecido, Ron se sorprendió, pero lo atendería como a cualquier cliente.

—McLaggen...

—¡Weasley! —interrumpió mientras escarbaba al interior de su desastrosa túnica para sacar un pergamino arrugado y enseñarselo— ¿La has visto?

Ron examinó el papel, había algo escrito junto a una foto, pero le fue imposible entender su significado; en cuanto a la foto si que sabía quién era.

—¿La conoces? Bien, la necesito. Es en extremo urgente.

—Espera, ella ya no trabaja aquí. Renunció hace poco, creo que salió del país.

Aquello pareció sentarle muy mal a McLaggen y en ese momento Ron en verdad se percató de su aspecto: Cabello revuelto, bolsas negras bajo los ojos y ese color de piel no podía ser normal; mientras él, con manos temblorosas, lo sujetaba de la túnica y empezaba a gritar completamente fuera de sí. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un horrible pitido.

Había empezado.

 **...**

 **Fin**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: No es importante para entender el fic... no mucho, pero si alguien tiene curiosidad está en el cifrado Cesar con 7 posiciones (porque el 7 es número mágico y tal).


	9. Un buen negocio

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

 _ **Duelo# 2: De inicios.**_

* * *

 _Frase sorteada: «Observó las cosas que estaban dentro de su baúl antes de cerrarlo y sellarlo» en De mudanzas y ventanas de Deardeay._

Contrincante: **Pearl Parkinson** -que no va a poder participar :(-

 **Arma:** Una vacuna ¡Muajajajaja! ains.

* * *

 _ **Un buen negocio**_

 _ **...**_

Observó las cosas que estaban dentro de su baúl antes de cerrarlo y sellarlo para luego ubicarlo en un rincón de la tienda. Había hecho un buen negocio.

—Aquí tienes, veinte galeones.

—¿Veinte? pero habíamos quedado en cincuenta.

Caractacus sonrió. El sujeto era un iluso si en verdad pensaba que le pagaría todo eso. No es que no valiera cincuenta, o más, pero si los pagaba no sería _tan_ buen negocio.

—¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, Dung? —El ladronzuelo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar— A Madame Lestrange no le hará mucha gracia que un _mestizo_ esté feriando las pertenencias de su familia ¿no crees?

Mundungus palideció.

—T… tú ¡no puedes amenazarme! también tendrías problemas.

—Soy sangre pura… —Un _plop_ interrumpió la discusión.

—¡Usted!— chilló la criatura cuando se abalanzó sobre Fletcher. Ambos desaparecieron al momento.

Burke se fijó en los veinte galeones que Dung no quiso recoger y se los guardó rápidamente.

Un buen negocio.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: todo muy canon sip #NoSarcasmo Dung me cae bien c: y Caractacus un poco también xD #SigueSinSerSarcasmo


	10. El Jardín del Ocaso

_Este fic participa en el **Duelo #3** de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 _ **Elemento: Tierra**_ _(incluye plantas y esas cosas)._

 _Contrincantes: **MeriAnne Black y Crislu**_

 _Arma: **¡Basilisco yo te elijo!**_

 _(Pero basilisco de verdad, no ese gusano triste, desnutrido y patético que había en Hogwarts xD)_

* * *

 _ **El Jardín del Ocaso**_

 _ **...**_

Nunca habría imaginado tan espectacular vista en las yermas tierras que rodeaban Durmstrang.

Una vasta llanura llena de hermosas flores color azul noche le daban al lugar un aspecto similar al del Lago Negro cuando estaba en calma, pero sospechaba que de ahí no surgiría un amistoso calamar, precisamente.

Ese sería el escenario de la primera prueba. Tobías observaría, como los demás espectadores, desde plataformas suspendidas.

—No _serrá_ agrradable —dijo un joven de Durmstrang que se encontraba a su lado. Tobias frunció el ceño, sin embargo, supo a qué venía el comentario cuando el director empezó a explicar la prueba.

—¿¡Basilic!? —se oyeron exclamaciones horrorizadas en francés.

—¿¡Bajo la tierra, acaso queréis matarlos!? —protestó una estudiante de Hufflepuff, horrorizada.

—¡Estais dementes! ¿Buscar una planta, con trampas bajo tierra y sin poder ver? —mencionaron otros.

Tobias tenía los pelos de punta. El estudiante del comentario solo sonrió y dijo:

— _Porr_ eso es «El _Jarrdín_ Del Ocaso».

 _ **...**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Apartado de los Descuidos:** Me cueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesta escribir de gente vieja. _

1\. Tobias Stump, Gryffindor. No saben lo que me costó encontrar un personaje que encajara con las fechas más o menos Dx (no putas encaja, pero me gustó xD)

2\. No, no es campeón, solo espectador.

3\. Torneo de 1792. El último hasta el del 94 y tal. Gente murió y fue todo mu' dramático.

4\. No me termina de convencer pero bueeeeh, al menos me he guardado a este fulano y lo usaré con fines malvados :D


	11. Esperamos su respuesta

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

 _*Espacio destinado a un disclaimer que no me interesa escribir*_

* * *

 _DUELO#1: EL MUNDO AL REVÉS_

 _Personaje: **Dolores Umbridge.**_

 _Rival: **Nea Poulain.**_

 _Arma: Política ¡Muajajajaja! #ShitJustGotInsane_

* * *

 ** _Esperamos su respuesta_**

 **...**

Su bota se hundió hasta los tobillos y cuando la sacó hizo un sonido de succión que se repitió con cada paso. Así hasta que el rosa había quedado oculto tras una espesa capa de barro.

El barro no le importaba mucho pues tenía otras preocupaciones, como aquella que se posaba con altivez a las afueras de las caballerizas. Esperaba que no le diera por incinerarse ahí mismo o tendría que demandar al ministro por daños a la propiedad.

Abrió la carta y a cada línea que avanzaba su rostro se tensaba más. No podía creerlo ¿cómo podía chantajearla? malditos fueran todos los políticos, en especial el ministro, viejo zorro donde los haya.

Definitivamente no le lamería su reblandecido culo.

Prendió fuego al pergamino en frente del ave y lo dejó caer en el barrial. Las llamas sesearon y antes de terminar de consumirse brillaron las letras en tinta verde:

« _Esperamos su respuesta._

 _Secretario Grindelwald_ » _._

 ** _..._**

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS:_ Aasdjkadasjkdadsjk secretario Grindelwald ¡SECRETARIO GINDELWALD! alguien golpéeme *Q*

*Se ahoga en sus propias babas*

BTW no es un What If, porque sabemos que Gellert no se hubiera dejado poner en una posición inferior a la de Albus (No para cosas de política, porque en otras... guiño-guiño ;D)


	12. Ginevra

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

#DisclaimerHere

* * *

 _DUELO #2: TROPES_

 ** _En realidad, Harry no salvó a Ginny al destruír el diario de Riddle. Sigue siendo malvada, aunque no lo deja ver._**

Contrincante: **Pearl Parkinson** , again (espero que esta vez no me dejes con la varita lista y la maldición en los labios, querida).

* * *

 _ **Ginevra**_

 **...**

Hermione entró en la habitación de las chicas de cuarto año sin poder evitar sentirse atrapada en el fuego cruzado portando una bandera blanca. Si era sincera consigo misma tenía algo de miedo.

—¿Viniste a decirme que no debería desquitarme con Harry? —dijo Ginny desde su cama. Estaba acostada boca arriba con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos mientras sostenía el galeón falso. Nadie imaginaría que una hora atrás había lanzado una maldición a Harry en uno de sus cada vez más frecuentes ataques de ira.

Era un milagro que salieran ilesos de las reuniones.

—Entiendo que puede ser muy frustrante no conseguir hacer un patronus corpóreo; pero nadie es perfecto en todo, Ginny.

La mirada que le dedico hizo que Hermione se callase de inmediato.

—Yo seré quien decida eso.

—¿Volverás? Si te molesta estar cerca de Harry...

Ginny apretó el galeón.

—Procuraré comportarme.

Hermione sonrió aliviada.

—Una cosa. A partir de ahora llámame Ginevra.

 **...**


	13. In Vipera

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _DUELO #3: MÚLTIPLOS_

* * *

 _Género: **Humor/Parodia**_

 _Oponente: **Estrella Blank**_

 _Arma: **Los traumatizaré a todos ¡Muajajaja!**_

* * *

 _ **In Vipera**_

 _ **...**_

—¿Qué hace esta mierda aquí?

—Se llama bola de desechos. No es mierda dado que no puedo cagar porque carezco de ano, mi señor padre.

—Nagini, he vivido entre serpientes. Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que tienen y no tienen.

—Pues seguro no te acordaste de eso cuando decidiste traerme a la vida con magia. Te hicieron falta un par de órganos importantes que me habrían venido más que bien.

—Anonadado me hallo ahora mismo.

—Se desconoce la razón, pero cuando una serpiente es creada con magia, no tiene ano; a menos que su creador lo especifique en el hechizo _«anum per cagare in vipera»_.

—Bien, voy a hacerte uno.

—Me parece estupendo, muchas gracias ¿Y cómo va el tuyo? Deberías hacértelo mirar con un medimago para que los efectos secundarios de la _serpentificación_ forzada no te tomen por sorpresa.

El lord asintió con severidad. Aparentemente encontró la explicación a su extraño caso de estreñimiento.

 **...**

* * *

 _Apartado de los decuidos_ : Y es por eso que Voldemort le guarda tanto cariño a Nagini. BTW Nagini regurgita su propia mierda, ya se imaginarán lo molesta que estaba la pobre.

1\. Como la restricción de las oraciones de a múltiplos de cinco me fastidió mucho decidí traumatizarlos a todos como venganza.

2\. Sí, esta conversación sucede toda en parsel. Para que vean lo útil que resulta esa habilidad y lo subestimada que está en los libros.

3\. El hechizo es una mezcla de todos los idiomas que se me vinieron a la mente y que sonara como a latin, no le busque significado, solo rían, es un chiste. Ja. Ja.


	14. La causa del Lord

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _DUELO #4: EMPEZAR LA CASA POR EL TEJADO_

* * *

 _Contrincante: **Nasuasda**_

 _Arma: **Mocos y gripa** :'(_

 _El final de una obra debe hacer recordar siempre el comienzo - Joseph Joubert_

* * *

 _ **La causa del Lord**_

 _ **...**_

La causa no es nada, el mundo se va a la mierda y hasta la lealtad de Malfoy flaquea. Francamente irse a la mierda suena tentador, pero tienes trabajo que hacer y Salazar sabe que debes hacerlo.

Salazar, en realidad, era un hijo de puta. Como todos ahí, como tú; por más que Dumbledore insista en que debiste de ir a Gryffindor.

«¿En verdad parezco Gryffindor, Lily?»

Sabes que si pudiera verte ahora mismo, le producirías tanto asco como entonces. Con la diferencia que ya no la llamarías por esas dos palabras.

«Sangre Sucia»

Las repetías, a ti y a los demás, como para convencerte de que estabas en lo correcto. Porque tenías que estarlo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella se alejaba mientras Salazar Slytherin te recibía en su casa. Fue tu hogar y tu familia, un pacto de lealtad y sangre que te hizo parte de la causa. La causa lo era todo.

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Quise deshacerme de la maldita sombra de Lily pero con Snape es casi que imposible, Ro se encargó de convertirla en el centro, eje y motor de su existencia y me ha costado correrla xD al menos no me salió un cliché con ella y el maldito always, o eso espero Dx #SuchRomantic

No sé, va de atrás para adelante no solo en la frase del inicio/final sino en cómo ve su casa y su relación con lily. Es raro, creo que lo hice todo mal pero nada, ya está hecho y a estas alturas me da miedo preguntar xD


	15. Hyperion Junior

«Este fic participa en el **Duelo #1** de la **Décima** **Edición** del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"»

DUELO #1: RICO, RICO Y CON FUNDAMENTO

 **Arma:** *Lanza la pokebola* ¡Chef Ramsay yo te elijo!

* * *

 **Hyperion Junior**

 **...**

Snape, pocionista, asesino de directores, mortífago, agente doble y cocinero, llega al salón principal levitando una bandeja gigantesca que ubica prolijamente sobre la mesa, frente a los comensales. Todos se relamen gustosos, salvo uno, quien se pone en pie, furioso, y apunta al chef con su varita.

─¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis pavos albinos?!

─Un relleno especial de ajo, almendras, vino de elfo…

─¿Niños?

─No, Greyback, no tiene niños.

─¿Sangre de vírgenes?

─¡Maldito seas! ─Chilla Lucius opacando las preguntas del licántropo.

─Mi señor pidió una cena lujosa ─contesta Snape con calma.

─¡Te abriré en canal y rellenaré con…!

─¡Lucius Abraxas Hyperion De La Santísima Trinidad Malfoy! ─Exclama Voldemort, amenazadoramente─ ¡Nadie se interpone entre el Lord y su cena!

Semejante reprimenda es suficiente para aplacar la ira de Malfoy. Ya resignado, se sienta a planear su venganza contra Snape y sin probar bocado, se dedica a observar cómo engullen a Hyperion Junior, su pavo favorito.

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Sí, Lucius es perfectamente capaz de reconocer a un pavo real albino aunque esté desplumado y cocido, hace parte de su conexión especial con ellos... y Snape ayudó un poco poniendo las plumas de la cola en la decoración del plato xD


End file.
